Would You Love A Monster Man
by le.temps.des.cerises
Summary: Hermione se reveille dans un cachot... Une silouhette aux cheveux blancs se découpe dans l'ombre. TA DAM! LA FIN EST EN LIGNE!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : sofi : M  
Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rollings et la chanson est issue de l'album _The Monster Show_ de Lordi.  
Genre : Hétero: Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger. Je situe l'histoire durant l'été qui à suivi la sixième année... Cela prend donc en compte le tome 6 mais je ne pense pas faire de spoiler.  
Par contre, il y a un leger OOC de Lucius... 

Would'you love a monster man?

_Would you love a monsterman  
Could you understand beauty of the beast?  
(pourrai-tu aimer un monstre?  
peux-tu comprendre  
la beauté de la bête?)_

Hermione revenait à elle. La jeune fille avait mal. Très mal.   
Normal après un endoloris.  
Elle essaya de bouger mais dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était attachée au mur par des chaînes qui lui sciaient les poignets et les chevilles.  
Tout était brumeux. Elle tenta de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.  
C'était le mois d'août et elle était au Terrier avec Ron et Harry. Ils auraient du se préparer à entrer pour leur septième année à Poudlard. Mais ils avaient fait une promesse à Harry.  
Les Mangemorts avaient attaqué. Elle était seule, à étudier.  
Ses deux amis, Ginny et leur mère avaient été rendre visite aux jumeaux à leur magasin pendant que monsieur Weasley était au ministère de la magie. Alors qu'elle tentait de prendre sa baguette, un sorcier lui avait lancé le sortilège impardonnable.

-Réveillée, sang de bourbe ?

Une voix la tira de ses pensées. Une voix froide comme la mort.  
Elle ne distinguait qu'une silhouette noire, dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Mais les reflets blancs des cheveux et la supériorité qui s'émanait du tortionnaire qui se tenait devant elle lui suffisaient pour mettre un nom dessus.  
-Malfoy.  
L'homme s'avança vers Hermione. Un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Il leva sa canne et lui frappa le visage :  
-Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à parler, impure !  
-Mon sang est ce qu'il est, mais au moins, je n'en ai pas sur les mains !  
-Contrairement à Weasley qui a tué ma Narcissa.  
-Ron n'a pas voulu la…  
Un nouveau coup la fit taire.  
-Peut-être mais il l'a fait.   
La voix était sèche et le visage de Lucius reflétait la rage.  
Hermione se rappelait encore comment à la sortie du train, Ron et Draco s'étaient disputés, comment le rouquin avait bousculé le Serpentard et provoqué la chute de celui-ci sur la route. Narcissa s'était jeté sur son fils alors qu'une voiture arrivait…  
La jeune fille tenta de savoir :  
-Mais pourquoi moi ?  
-Cet imbécile tient à toi. Il m'a pris Narcissa, je te prends. Et puis, tu pourrais m'être utile.  
-Utile?  
-Ne sais-tu donc que répéter ce que je dis, sang de bourbe? J'aurai pu te tuer et laisser ton cadavre dans cette maison pitoyable, mais j'ai entendu dire que tu étais la meilleure élève de Poudlard…  
-Plutôt mourir que de vous aider !  
Malfoy père se mit à rire. Son premier rire depuis bien longtemps.  
-Stupide Gryffondor… tu me supplieras tôt ou tard.  
Puis il sortit de la pièce sans lui jeter un seul regard.  
La baguette d'Hermione était restée au Terrier, mais la jeune fille essaya tout de même un sort d'ouverture sur les chaînes. Sans succès hélas : elles devaient être protégées contre ce genre de tentative. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant, c'était attendre.

Le Mangemort revint voir sa prisonnière de longues heures plus tard.  
Il avait tourné longtemps dans la demeure, comme un lion dans sa cage, se délectant de se qu'il allait lui faire endurer. Il était presque… impatient.  
Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux sous la gifle que Lucius venait de lui donner pour lui signifier sa présence, elle croisa son regard. Il brillait étrangement.  
D'un coup de baguette, il s'entailla la paume de la main et contempla le sang couler avec jubilation.  
-Regarde ce liquide, il est tellement pur…  
Malfoy ferma le poing et laissa le sang couler sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Le goût métallique dans sa bouche lui donnait la nausée.  
-Bois-moi !  
Hermione se força à ouvrir les yeux quand elle sentit une pression sur son corps. Malfoy était tout contre elle. Il posa les lèvres sur les siennes avec brusquerie, forçant le passage pour que leurs langues puissent se mêler.  
Mione vit là son salut. La jeune fille se laissa faire quelques courts instants avant de mordre de toute ses forces la langue qui s'immisçait en elle.  
Sous la douleur, Lucius ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Le liquide chaud qui lui emplissait la bouche le grisait. Il se détacha à peine de la Gryffondor, juste assez pour déboutonner le chemisier qu'elle portait. Il lui embrassa le cou, les clavicules, la gorge… laissant une traînée rouge à chacun de ses baisers.  
Malfoy descendait dangereusement vers le ventre de la prisonnière.  
-Non ! Arrêtez !  
Mais Lucius continuait de lécher la peau blanche, commençant à se battre avec la fermeture de la jupe que la jeune fille portait.  
-NON ! Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie… arrêtez…  
Le Serpentard se releva et susurra à l'oreille d'Hermione.  
-Je t'avais bien dit que tu me supplierais tôt ou tard.  
-Vous êtes pathétique.  
La prisonnière sut qu'elle allait regretter ses paroles. Lucius lui caressa le visage doucement et lui demanda :  
-Ah bon ?  
Hermione le regarda dans les yeux. Elle y lut son futur châtiment, mais elle continua :  
-Vous prenez plaisir dans la souffrance des autres… Et prendre, c'est tout ce que vous faites. Jamais donner, jamais partager.  
-Mais moi, je suis vivant.  
Il s'éloigna d'elle et reprit la baguette dans sa main.  
_Endoloris_  
Il sortit du cachot, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.  
Mais un creux au ventre. Comme un abysse qui le broyait de l'intérieur.  
Il la voulait.  
Il l'aurait.

Le temps passa, semblant s'éterniser. Le lendemain, entre la faim et la fièvre qui la brûlait, Hermione délirait, prolongeant les cauchemars dans lesquels elle finissait par sombrer, à bout de force. Elle ne se réveilla pas lorsqu'un elfe de maison vint la détacher et la traîner hors de sa cellule.  
Lorsqu'elle sortit d'un sommeil enfin réparateur, la fièvre était tombée. Elle était allongée sur un lit, dans une petite pièce meublée avec goût. Par la fenêtre, elle se rendit compte que la nuit été tombée. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée.  
-Madame est réveillée?  
Hermione vit un elfe de maison debout à coté du lit. Elle se frotta les yeux dans un geste enfantin.  
-Où suis-je ?  
-Madame est dans une chambre d'ami. Monsieur a demandé à Martin de vous veiller à cause de votre fièvre.  
-Monsieur?  
-Monsieur Malfoy, Madame. Martin vous a lavée et a lavé vos vêtements. Martin peut-il faire encore quelque chose pour Madame ?  
-Nous sommes au manoir?  
-Non Madame. Vous êtes dans le Cheshire, dans la demeure d'été de Monsieur.  
-Des cachots même dans leur maison de vacances…Mangemort jusqu'au bout des ongles… Mais, excuse-moi, Martin, je croyais que Dobby était le seul elfe de maison de cette famille.  
-Madame n'a pas à s'excuser. Martin était au service de madame Narcissa. Et Martin n'a jamais quitté cette maison.  
-Je suis navrée de la mort de votre maîtresse.  
-Martin l'est également. Mais maintenant Madame doit s'habiller car Martin va prévenir Monsieur. Monsieur désire vous voir.  
L'elfe de maison disparut et Hermione entreprit de se vêtir. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Puis la porte s'ouvrit.

A suivre...


	2. chapitre 2

Auteur : sofi : M  
Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rollings et la chanson est issue de l'album _The Monster Show_ de Lordi.  
Genre : Hétero: Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger. Je situe l'histoire durant l'été qui à suivi la sixième année... Cela prend donc en compte le tome 6 mais je ne pense pas faire de spoiler.  
Par contre, il y a un leger OOC de Lucius... 

Would'you love a monster man?

_Fire at will - yeah i would kill  
yeah i would freeze all hell over  
just to get a chill  
yeah i would slay yeah i would maim  
yeah i would vanish in thin air and reappear again  
(feu à volonté! oui je tuerai  
oui je gelerai tout l'enfer  
pour avoir un frisson  
oui, j'exterminerai, oui je mutilerai  
oui je disparaitrai en fumée puis je réaparaitrai)_

Appuyé sur la porte en bois qu'il venait de refermer, Lucius la contemplait. Il sourit avec dédain.  
Hermione réfléchissait à toute allure, enfin elle essayait.  
-Me voir mourir dans vos cachots ne vous satisfaisait plus ?  
-Je t'ai déjà dit avoir d'autres… projets… pour toi.  
-Jamais je ne vous servirais !  
Malfoy père prit un air accablé :  
-Oh? Quel dommage… je vais devoir tuer cette petite effrontée. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ginny, c'est cela?   
-Quoi?  
Hermione regardait paniquée autour d'elle comme si le corps de la petite Weasley allait surgir n'importe où. Lucius ricana. Sa prisonnière l'amusait.  
-Non, je ne l'ai pas encore touchée : elle doit être en ce moment même en train de batifoler avec je ne sais qui. Mais sa vie est entre tes mains, sang de bourbe.  
-HERMIONE ! Je m'appelle Her-mio-ne!  
La jeune fille s'était levée et se tenait devant le Mangemort, vibrante de colère.  
Malfoy était surpris. C'était bien la première à s'opposer ainsi à lui. Il en était même médusé. C'était ça le fameux courage des Gryffondors ?  
-Silence, sang de bour…  
La claque partie toute seule. Hermione regardait sa main puis la joue de son ravisseur : une marque rouge commençait à y apparaître.  
Lucius attrapa le poignet de la brune, l'attira à lui et lui murmura les lèvres trop près des siennes :  
-Je t'ai déjà lancée deux endoloris. N'oublie pas que je peux recommencer. Ne l'oublie jamais. Maintenant tu es à moi... Hermione.  
Celle-ci frissonna quand Malfoy prononça son nom. Cela sonnait comme un glas. Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce et ferma la porte, Mione s'assit devant le bureau. Un plateau repas apparut. Elle avala deux bouchées avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Lucius resta longtemps dans le couloir, devant la nouvelle cellule de sa prisonnière. Il l'entendit pleurer. D'habitude il aurait pris cela comme une victoire. Mais cette sang de bourbe était différente. Quelque chose en elle le déstabilisait.  
Baliverne : une sang de bourbe reste ce qu'elle est. Du bétail.  
Il lui montrerait qu'on ne résiste pas à un Malfoy impunément.  
Il la possèderait. Elle serait à lui, corps et âme… même si lui avait vendu la sienne il y a bien longtemps.  
Lorsqu'il avait demandé au Lord Noir l'autorisation d'enlever cette misérable moldue, Voldemort avait acquiescé. Lucius n'était pas dupe, son maître n'était pas le moins du monde affligé par la perte de sa Narcissa : tout ce qu'il voyait dans ce rapt, c'était une personne en moins sur le chemin qui le mènerait à l'immortalité.  
Serpent visqueux…  
Les sanglots s'étaient tus.  
Malfoy gagna son bureau. Le Serpentard fit porter à miss Granger un chaudron, des ingrédients et une note. Cette note écrite de sa main était en fait une liste de potions de soin classique qu'elle devait réaliser.

Hermione fut surprise de voir Martin lui apporter ce matériel d'alchimie. Elle le remercia. Il lui répondit que non, il ne devait pas être remercié, il exécutait les ordres de Monsieur. Lorsque l'elfe partit, elle regarda les ingrédients puis la liste. C'était juste de la curiosité.  
Jamais elle ne travaillerait pour ce monstre. Jamais !  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte, même si elle savait que cela était inutile. Elle essaya de baisser la poigné : fermée magiquement. Seul Martin et Malfoy devaient connaître le mot de passe.  
La prisonnière finit son repas et se coucha.  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le chaudron.  
Mione se leva et fit le tour de la pièce : une minuscule salle d'eau y était accolée. La jeune fille resta longtemps dans son bain et n'en sortit que lorsque Martin vint lui apporter son petit déjeuner.  
La matinée se passa très lentement : il n'y avait rien à faire. La fenêtre donnait sur un jardin magnifique, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Aucun livre dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Elle soupira.  
Ses yeux se posaient de plus en plus souvent sur le chaudron.  
Le repas de midi, puis l'ennui encore. Hermione retourna regarder la liste de potions…  
-Oh, et puis zut… je veux devenir médico-mage, non ? Et ses potions soigneront des gens… des gens abjectes, d'accord, mais des gens.  
Elle se mit à couper consciencieusement les racines en surveillant le feu sous le chaudron.  
Le soir alors que Martin revenait pour le repas, la jeune fille lui tendit un carton contenant quelques fioles:  
-Voici les potions que ton maître a demandées. Pourrais-tu lui porter ?  
-Bien Madame.  
Le lendemain une nouvelle liste et de nouveaux ingrédients attendaient Mione à côté de son plateau repas. Après sa toilette, elle se mit au travail.  
Deux jours se passèrent comme cela. Hermione avait concocté plusieurs potions différentes, allant de l'antidouleur à la repousse-os, du baume de soin à la potion contraceptive. Elle avait été d'ailleurs très intriguée par cette demande… elle se hasarda à imaginer Crabbe ou Goyle en ayant besoin et partit dans un fou rire qui mit de longues minutes à se calmer.  
Ayant trié et lavé les ingrédients, Mione se mit au travail.  
Lorsqu'elle était plongée devant son chaudron, elle partait dans le passé. Quand dans les cachots, avec Ron et Harry, ils avaient à subir les remarques cinglantes du professeur Rogue sous l'air hilare de Malfoy fils. Quand ils parcouraient le château sous la cape d'invisibilité, quand ils se serraient les coudes face aux problèmes.  
Tous les trois, toujours ensemble. Sauf maintenant.  
Les potions s'accumulaient sur la table de travail.  
Six ans de souvenirs. Six ans de joies et de peines.  
La jeune fille se rendit compte que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle les essuya du revers de la main.  
-A quoi bon vivre dans le passé Mione, tu es une Gryffondor… Faut avancer.  
Comme le liquide avait enfin obtenu la bonne couleur, elle le transvasa dans les petites bouteilles prévues à cet effet puis écrivit soigneusement le nom du médicament sur les étiquettes.  
Elle éteignit le feu sous le chaudron, attendit qu'il refroidisse puis alla le laver dans la salle d'eau. Lorsqu'Hermione revint, elle regarda son travail de la journée avec fierté.  
Alors qu'elle s'étirait en se disant qu'elle avait bien mérité un petit quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une bonne odeur d'agrume et de cannelle. Il devait être 17 heures.  
Les repas rythmaient ses journées et évitaient de lui faire perdre la notion du temps.  
Elle ne se retourna pas, trop occupée à se masser les reins.  
-Merci Martin! Je viens de finir le travail et j'ai bien besoin d'un thé à la cannelle.  
-Je ne suis pas un vulgaire elfe de maison.  
La voix refroidie Hermione qui se retourna vivement. Malfoy venait de refermer la porte et la regardait avec… colère ?  
C'était la première fois qu'il venait la voir en trois jours. Enfin ce n'était pas comme si sa présence avait manqué à la jeune fille.  
-Pardon, je ne pensais pas vous voir… ici enfin…  
-Alors cesse de penser.  
Il posa le plateau qui contenait une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits et s'approcha des fioles.  
-Ces premières potions seront pour sainte Mangouste. Juste au cas où tu aurais eu l'idée de les empoisonner.  
Hermione le toisa de haut en bas :  
-Je ne suis pas une Serpentard !  
Lucius se mit à rire, décontenançant la jeune prisonnière.  
-Heureusement que tu n'en es pas une. Mais pour être sûr que cela ne te tente pas un jour, sache que la moitié des potions que tu feras sera pour mon Maître et l'autre pour l'hôpital.  
C'est clair ?  
-Oui.  
Lucius prit les fioles et sortit.

Deux jours avant, la marque l'avait brûlé. Il s'était donc rendu chez Voldemort. Ils étaient assez nombreux à être présent. Un raid aurait lieu le lendemain à la tombé de la nuit.  
Tuer une famille dont la femme travaillait au ministère.  
Basse besogne mais il n'était que le larbin de la créature qui se tenait en face de lui.  
Tout se déroula à merveille selon les plans du Seigneur ténébreux.  
Tout.  
Sauf que lorsque Malfoy avait braqué sa baguette sur un petit garçon d'à peine sept ans, il avait hésité. Il lisait dans son regard, non la peur ni la soumission, juste l'incompréhension.  
_Avada kedavra_  
Cette nuit là, alors que la Marque flottait au dessus d'une maison en ruine, Lucius se rendit dans la chambre de sa prisonnière et la regarda dormir jusqu'à ce que l'aube approche.

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : sofi : M  
Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rollings et la chanson la chanson est issue de l'album _The Monster Show_ de Lordi.  
Genre : Hétero: Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger. Je situe l'histoire durant l'été qui à suivi la sixième année... Cela prend donc en compte le tome 6 mais je ne pense pas faire de spoiler.  
Par contre, il y a un leger OOC de Lucius...  
Note : Je tiens à préciser que je n'aime pas repondre aux reviews dans le corps du texte et que je le fais par mail. Alors pour les personnes qui ne se connectent pas mais qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un mot: un énorme merci de lire mon histoire!

**Would'you love a monster man?**

_Be right in the squares  
yeah i would be sincere  
yeh i would lie, yeh i would lie  
yeah i would be there  
waking up the dead to get a thrill  
i say yeah - i say yeah  
(sois honnête  
oui je serai sincère  
oui je mentirai, oui je mentirai  
oui je serai là  
reveillant les morts pour un frémissement  
je dis oui, je dis oui)_

Après l'incident, Hermione passa encore deux jours seule. Enfin pas tout à fait. Martin venait parfois l'aider à étiqueter les potions et lui tenait compagnie. Il lui avait aussi apporté des robes de sorcier, noires avec un liseré vert ou argenté courant sur l'encolure. Trois pyjamas plus ou moins chauds, toujours dans les tons noir ou émeraude. Et des sous-vêtements. L'elfe avait eu à lancer quelques sorts de retouche mais au moins, elle avait maintenant une garde-robe décente.  
-D'où viennent ces habits Martin ?  
-La lingerie était à madame Narcissa, le reste à Monsieur Draco. C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus proche de la taille de Madame.  
Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet, qui lui renvoyait l'image d'une élève de serpentard. Non, décidément, elle n'aimait pas le vert. Si jamais Draco la voyait comme cela, il en aurait certainement une crise cardiaque. Elle se tourna vers l'elfe en souriant. Mais un sourire vide.  
-Merci.  
Martin s'inclina en parfait majordome et se rendit dans la salle d'étude de son maître.  
-Madame est habillé, Monsieur. Mais Martin se fait du souci pour Madame, elle sourit de moins en moins.  
-Et alors ?  
-Martin voit bien que Monsieur n'est pas lui-même depuis quelque temps.  
-Sors.  
L'elfe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, laissant un Lucius au bord de la rage dans son fauteuil. Il balaya d'un geste tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau en face de lui.  
Lui-même. Il n'était plus lui-même depuis tellement longtemps.  
Depuis que Voldemort lui avait montré un rêve et que ce rêve avait été brisé.  
Depuis que Draco avait reçu la Marque.  
Depuis que Narcissa était morte.  
Il se leva brusquement.

Mione pliait les vêtements avant de les ranger dans l'armoire quand la porte de sa cage s'ouvrit à la volée. Malfoy père plaqua la jeune Griffondor contre un mur avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Celle-ci mit du temps avant de comprendre ce qui se passait et s'aperçut avec horreur que son corps était en train de répondre à celui de son geôlier.  
« Hormones stupides » pensa-t-elle avant de se dégager d'un mouvement brusque.  
Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte…  
La porte ! La porte était ouverte !  
Elle donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac de son ravisseur et détala dans le couloir.  
Lucius riait :  
-Cours petite lionne, cours ! Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper…

Hermione se serait tapée la tête contre les murs si elle en avait eu le temps. Elle avait passé les bras autour du cou de ce….ce… et puis sa langue qui caressait la sienne ! Elle qui n'avait même pas touché Viktor !  
La Griffondor se retrouva dans un couloir sans fenêtres…ni issue si ce n'est trois portes.  
Les deux premières ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir… et elle entendait la voix de Lucius qui se rapprochait.  
-Alors petite lionne, on ne trouve pas la sortie ?

La troisième céda. Hermione s'empressa d'entrer dans la pièce avant de la sceller. Elle se retourna ensuite pour voir où elle était. Une chambre magnifique, dans les tons crèmes.  
Oh non.  
La jeune fille se précipita vers les fenêtres. Verrouillées. Elle frappa de toute ses forces sur les carreaux, mais elle ne réussi qu'à se faire mal. Elle essaya un transplanage, sans plus de résultat.  
Les pas stoppèrent devant la porte.  
_Alohomora _  
Lucius entra. Vêtu d'un seul pantalon noir, ses cheveux blancs caressant le dos, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans la moquette épaisse.  
-Je suis tête en l'air aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? J'oublie de fermer ta cage et tu te retrouves… dans la mienne.  
Il s'approcha du lit, l'unique meuble qui trônait au centre de la pièce.  
-Viens donc, n'ais pas peur.  
Hermione baissa les bras. Elle avait renoncé. Elle avança donc jusqu'au lit, se déshabilla en vitesse et se glissa sous les draps, les jambes repliées tout contre son corps. Malfoy, qui s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça, s'assit à coté de la jeune fille et lui pris doucement le menton entre les mains pour relever le visage jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent. Il resta de longues secondes à contempler les yeux tristes où plus aucune flamme ne brillait.  
-J'ai toujours été un très mauvais legilimens… Hermione…  
La Griffondor trembla.  
-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore un avenir lorsque vous m'appelez par mon prénom. Alors que les seules choses que vous pouvez m'apporter sont la douleur et la mort. Sang de bourbe… voilà ce que je suis.  
Si Hermione ne s'était pas couvert le visage de ses bras, elle aurait pu lire l'étonnement le plus profond sur le visage du mangemort.  
Un avenir ? Cela faisait plus de dix-huit ans qu'il ne croyait plus en l'avenir. Malgré l'amour de sa femme et la présence de son fils, il avait renoncé à tout rêve, tout espoir. C'est pourquoi il s'installa plus confortablement et demanda, presque hésitant :  
-Raconte moi comment tu vois l'avenir.  
Hermione s'essuya les yeux et s'assit, en prenant soin de se couvrir le corps avec le drap. Et, sans se poser de question, commença à raconter :  
- Il n'y aura plus de guerre… Harry et Ginny seront mariés et Harry sera… hum… attrapeur… chez les canons de Chudley ! C'est Ron qui sera content ! Et Ron justement, un très grand Auror. Neville deviendra un botaniste très célèbre, parcourant le monde entier à la recherche de plantes rares. Ca fera la nique à votre fils.  
-Et Draco ? Quelle est sa place dans ton futur ?  
-Draco, il deviendra un Auror lui aussi. Un des meilleurs. Parce que j'ai l'espoir qu'il comprenne l'énorme gâchis qu'il fait en servant votre maître.  
-Et toi ?  
-Médicomage à Sainte Mangouste… ou professeur de potions à Polard. Comme ça le professeur Rogue pourrait enfin avoir le poste de défense qu'il espère tant.  
-Et personne ne meurt dans ton avenir ?  
-Si, Voldemort bien sûr.  
-Juste lui ? Ni Bellatrix, ni Ombrage ? Tu ne veux te venger de personne ?  
-Aucun humain ne mérite la mort, quel que soit le crime qu'il a commis.  
-Mais tu condamnes bien Voldemort !  
-Ce n'est pas un être humain, c'est un monstre.  
-Et moi ? Malgré ce que je t'ai fait, malgré ce que je vais te faire, tu ne voudras pas me tuer ?  
-Vous savoir en prison pendant que vos biens seront distribués à ceux que la guerre a fait souffrir me semblera un juste châtiment.  
-Mais tu ne te dis jamais que vous allez perdre, que la résistance est vaine ?  
-Tant que l'on croit en une cause, rien n'est vain.  
-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Toi qui as renoncé à te battre et qui es nue dans mon lit ?  
La flamme se ralluma dans les yeux de la jeune Griffondor.  
-Je n'ai pas renoncé à me battre, Monsieur ! Je me suis juste résignée à passer quelques… moments en votre compagnie pour que vous me laissiez tranquille ensuite. Ne vous méprenez pas. Plus je coopérerais, plus j'ai de chance de vivre quelques jours supplémentaires.  
Lucius rit devant l'air outragé de sa prisonnière. Puis il l'embrassa.

A suivre...


	4. chapitre 4

Auteur : sofi : M  
Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rollings et la chanson la chanson est issue de l'album _The Monster Show_ de Lordi.  
Genre : Hétero: Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger. Je situe l'histoire durant l'été qui a suivi la sixième année... Cela prend donc en compte le tome 6 mais je ne pense pas faire de spoiler.  
Par contre, il y a un leger OOC de Lucius... et dans ce chapitre OOC total de madame Malfoy '

Would'you love a monster man?

_Would you love a monsterman?  
could you understand  
the beauty of the beast?  
I would do it all for you  
would you do it all  
do it all for me  
(Pourrai-tu aimer un monstre?  
peux-tu comprendre  
la beauté de la bête?  
je ferai tout ça pour toi  
ferrais-tu tout ça  
tout ça pour moi?)_

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle était de nouveau dans sa chambre. Des ingrédients et une nouvelle liste attendaient près du chaudron. Elle voyait le soleil se lever par la fenêtre. Martin apporta presque aussitôt le petit déjeuner. La jeune fille bafouilla des remerciements et l'elfe disparut.  
Hermione avait envie de pleurer.  
Elle avait offert sa virginité à ce monstre pour éviter d'autres doloris.  
Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.   
L'instinct de survie et la peur de la douleur la rendaient pitoyable.  
Alors qu'elle prenait son bain, la Gryffondor remarqua les traces de morsures et de griffures que lui avait faites son amant durant la nuit.  
Amant ? Vraiment ?  
Si son esprit disait « non », son corps hurlait « oui ».  
Elle se rappela leur première rencontre, dans la librairie avant leur rentrée en seconde année. Elle l'avait trouvé éblouissant. Désagréable et imbu de lui-même mais éblouissant.  
Et cette nuit, il avait été tour à tour tendre, cruel et passionné. Il lui avait démontrée que, s'il savait prendre, il savait aussi donner.  
La Gryffondor resta dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que la peau des ses doigts flétrisse. Jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se tarissent.  
Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se mit à travailler devant son chaudron. Après tout, elle avait choisi de vivre.

Une semaine s'écoula.  
Par trois fois le soir, Martin était venu chercher la prisonnière et l'avait conduite jusque dans la chambre du Mangemort.  
Hermione ne haïssait pas ces moments comme elle se disait qu'elle aurait du le faire. Elle aimait les caresses de Malfoy, elle aimait qu'il se perde en elle en l'appelant « tendre cœur ». Elle aimait les quelques heures où même en dormant, il la serrait dans ses bras. Puis, avant que le soleil ne se lève, il la portait doucement dans sa chambre et la bordait comme une enfant. Et avant de partir, il déposait un baiser sur son front.  
Non, elle ne le haïssait pas comme elle aurait du le faire. Parce que, dans ces moments là, il n'était pas haïssable.  
Mais cette fois, il était à peine vingt heures quand Martin frappa à la porte. Hermione suivit l'elfe, non sans se poser maintes questions. Car ils ne prenaient pas le chemin habituel. Et pour la première fois de son séjour, elle se retrouva dans l'aile ouest de la grande demeure. Martin ouvrit finalement une porte et laissa passer la jeune fille.  
-Monsieur ne va pas tarder à descendre. Monsieur souhaitait votre présence ce soir pour le dîner.  
L'elfe s'éclipsa et quelques secondes après, Lucius faisait son entrée.  
-Assis-toi, je t'en prie.  
La table était dressée avec goût et sobriété. Les deux sorciers mangèrent l'entrée en silence avant qu'Hermione prenne la parole.  
-Excusez moi, monsieur mais…  
-Tu peux m'appeler Lucius.  
-Pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur un point que je ne comprends pas ?  
-Pose ta question.  
-C'est au sujet de Martin… je sais comment vous avez traité Dobby et…  
Malfoy père se mit à rire longuement. Un rire franc. Alors que ses yeux se posaient de nouveau sur sa prisonnière, il souriait.  
-Tu es enfermée ici et la première chose dont tu te préoccupes, c'est le sort de l'elfe de maison. Draco m'a très longuement parlé de toi, mais tu me surprendras toujours. Enfin, je vais te répondre. Dobby était au service de ma famille et pour moi c'était… à peine un esclave. Martin était au service de Cissy depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et ma Narcissa avait des idées assez modernes quand aux sorts des elfes. Du sien en particulier. As-tu remarqué qu'il porte des vêtements ? Elle trouvait indécent, puisqu'il était à son service, qu'il fasse mauvaise figure en apparaissant dans des chiffons. De même qu'elle me réprimandait chaque fois que je traitais mal Dobby.  
-Mais si elle lui a donné des habits ?  
-Il est devenu libre oui. Mais même après la mort de ma Narcissa, alors que je lui conseillais de partir vers Poudlard, il a tenu à rester. Il parlait des rosiers que je serai incapable de tailler correctement et de repas équilibrés que je devais prendre… Une vraie mère poule.  
-Poudlard ?  
-Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ton combat pour la libération des elfes. Ma Narcissa te soutenait d'ailleurs. Au grand damne de Draco… et du mien.  
Le repas continua sur le ton d'une conversation badine.

Septembre remplaça août. Cela faisait quatre soirs qu'Hermione prenait ses repas avec le maître de maison. Alors que ce dernier la raccompagnait jusque dans sa chambre, elle vit, par une porte laissée entrouverte, quelques rayonnages. Elle s'arrêta.  
-Votre bibliothèque ?  
-Oui.  
-Je pourrais y entrer, juste quelques minutes ?  
Lucius la plaqua contre le mur et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.  
-Non. Mais si tu es sage ce soir, demain je t'apporte un cadeau…  
Hermione sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou du Mangemort.  
-C'est du chantage ça !  
-Voyons, tendre cœur, je n'oserai pas… 

Malfoy père se demandait si c'était la même jeune femme, plus fragile qu'une enfant lorsqu'elle dormait, ou alors studieuse et concentrée devant son chaudron, que la chatte sauvage qu'il avait dans son lit.  
Alors qu'elle le faisait basculer sur le dos et qu'elle s'avançait à quatre pattes vers lui, tel un prédateur devant sa proie, il en doutait fortement. Et comme elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, il s'apprêtait à renverser les rôles pour une question de fierté.  
Mais quelle fierté ?  
Celle d'avoir le sang pur ? Foutaise… les Wesleay avaient le sang pur, ça ne faisait pas d'eux des gens respectables.  
Et puis, quand on servait un maître qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un bâtard, à mi-chemin entre la vie et la mort, pouvait-on réellement parler de fierté…  
Alors il rejeta le nom de ses aïeux, la pureté du sang et son orgueil, et il regarda Hermione lui faire l'amour, ne vivant que pour le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait.

Le lendemain, un peu après le repas de midi, Lucius entra sans bruit dans la chambre de sa prisonnière. Il referma doucement la porte et la regarda travailler de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de sa présence.  
Hermione rougit, ramena nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille et se maudit d'agir comme une collégienne à son premier rendez-vous.  
-Bonjour, monsieur.  
Il déposa un paquet de la taille d'un chat sur le bureau avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser doucement.  
-Tu n'as pas été très sage, hier… je ne sais pas si tu le mérites vraiment.  
A cause du sourire en coin de son geôlier, mais surtout des souvenirs de la veille, Hermione se transforma en coquelicot et baissa les yeux. Ce qui fit rire Lucius. Décidément, il n'avait pas ri autant depuis des années.  
-Je vais me demander si je suis vraiment le premier, tendre cœur…  
Hermione jouait avec ses mains et ne leva pas la tête.  
-C'est que… vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est gênant de vous avouer ça. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami et ça ne me posait pas de problème. On ne peut pas sauver le monde tous les ans, réussir ses études et avoir une vie amoureuse. C'est ce que je me disais. Sauf que, vous savez, dans le dortoir, le soir, entre filles, on discute beaucoup… et je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup de mes amies avaient… hum… eu des relations et que même Ginny en savait plus sur les garçons que moi. Alors je…  
Hermione s'interrompit. Malfoy père qui s'était assit sur le lit, la pria de continuer.  
-Je suis allée à la bibliothèque et j'ai lu tout ce que je trouvais sur le sujet. Des livres de biologie, des romans érotiques, divers Kama sutra… Vous savez, lorsque j'ai peur de quelque chose ou que je dois affronter un problème, je me dis que la réponse est forcément dans les livres.  
-Ouvre ton cadeau, tendre cœur…  
La jeune Gryffondor prit le paquet et s'assit à côté de Lucius puis elle défit méticuleusement l'emballage. Elle découvrit alors une sorte de gargouille, mi chouette mi chauve souris. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la statue se mit à bouger et étira ses ailes en baillant.  
-Elle… elle bouge ?  
-Bien sûr que je bouge, demoiselle. » Dit la créature d'une voix rocailleuse.  
-Je te présente Goliath.  
-Oh, bonjour maître. Vous désirez quelque chose ?  
-Moi non, mais Hermione, sûrement.  
Le Mangemort prit la statue et l'installa sur un rayonnage.  
-Demande à Goliath un livre, et si l'ouvrage est quelque part dans cette maison, il apparaîtra dans la bibliothèque.  
Hermione était aux anges.  
-Hum… _Indispositions et affections magiques les plus communes _?  
Après quelques secondes et un « plop », le livre était là.  
-_Histoire de la magie moderne_ ? _Noble par nature : une généalogie de sorciers_ ? _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ ? _Etudes des récents progrès de la sorcellerie_ ?  
Quatre « plop » plus tard, rien ni personne n'aurait pu effacer le sourire qu'affichait la jeune femme. Elle se tourna vers Lucius.  
-Merci.  
-Que cela ne t'empêche pas de réaliser les potions que mon maître demande.  
Mais la voix n'était pas aussi sévère qu'elle aurait du.

Malfoy père sortit de la chambre, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il s'arrêta devant un tableau le représentant lui et sa femme peu après leur mariage.   
-Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, Cissy ? Qu'est-ce que je suis en train d'espérer ?

A suivre…


	5. chapitre 5

Auteur : sofi : M  
Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rollings et la chanson la chanson est issue de l'album _The Monster Show_ de Lordi.  
Genre : Hétero: Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger. Je situe l'histoire durant l'été qui à suivi la sixième année... Cela prend donc en compte le tome 6 mais je ne pense pas faire de spoiler.  
Note : Je tiens à m'escuser de ne pas avoir pu mettre ce chapitre en ligne hier, mais FFnet ne voulait rien savoir.

** Would'you love a monster man?  
**

_Take your time - you'll be fine  
yeah there is nothing wrong with this  
you ain't comitting crime  
you don't know why  
we passed you by  
you searching for something  
never found along these lines  
(prends ton temps, tout va bien  
oui, il n'y a rien de mal à ça  
tu n'as pas commis de crime  
tu ne sais pas pourquoi nous t'ignorons  
tu cherches quelque chose  
jamais trouvé le long de cette frontière)_

Au dîner, le soir même, Hermione était d'une humeur enjouée. Elle s'extasiait encore de la richesse de la bibliothèque et en parla tout le long du repas. Le Mangemort l'écoutait en souriant.  
Au moment de sortir de table, Lucius retint la jeune Gryffondor par la main.  
-Voudrais-tu m'accompagner dehors ?  
La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes – pendant quelques secondes elle se dit qu'elle devait ressembler à Luna dans cette attitude, les colliers de capsules en moins – et hocha la tête.

Mione savourait l'odeur de l'air, les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, le chant des insectes… et la sensation de liberté.  
Le parc autour de la maison de Malfoy n'était pas immense, mais pour Hermione, qui n'avait eu pour horizon que des murs depuis trois semaines, c'était un bout de paradis. Alors qu'ils faisaient le tour de la propriété, Lucius parla doucement :  
-Ma Narcissa avait la main verte. Un véritable don pour les plantes que je suis bien loin de posséder.  
-La roseraie est magnifique ! dit la Gryffondor en s'arrêtant pour humer le parfum délicat de ces fleurs.  
-Cissy aimait les fleurs quelles qu'elles soient. Mais connaissant ma préférence pour les roses anciennes, elle en a peuplé nos jardins.  
Ces souvenirs étaient douloureux, alors il regarda au loin et s'attarda sur les grilles du parc.  
Après quelques minutes de contemplation, il déclara d'un ton amer :  
-Je suis prisonnier. Tout comme toi. Voldemort me fais payer mes échecs en me cloîtrant ici. Serpent visqueux …

Ce soir là, alors que Lucius se déshabillait, il observa longuement la marque dans sa chair qui l'avait petit à petit transformé en monstre. A moins qu'il fut déjà un monstre pour l'accepter.  
Il se coucha et s'il tarda à trouver le sommeil, pour une fois, il ne fit pas de cauchemar.  
L'homme était enfin en paix avec lui-même : il avait prit sa décision.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Hermione vit que son geôlier était assis dans un fauteuil, lisant pour tromper l'ennui. Le blond leva les yeux du grimoire et dit d'une voix ferme :  
-Mange et habille-toi.  
Hermione se dépêcha d'avaler le bol de porridge posé sur un plateau à côté d'elle, puis fila dans la salle d'eau. Quand elle en sortit, sans un regard pour elle, Lucius lui demanda de la suivre.  
Quelques minutes après ils se retrouvaient dans le cachot où elle avait été enfermée à son arrivée.  
-Assis-toi.  
La jeune fille, apeurée, chercha des yeux un quelconque siège et fini par s'asseoir sur une barrique en bois.  
_Impero_  
-Debout.  
Hermione se leva avec autant de vivacité qu'un diable sortant de sa boîte.  
Lucius soupira.  
-Des trois sortilèges impardonnables, il n'y a qu'à l'Imperium qu'un sorcier peut résister. On recommence.  
La jeune femme s'assit donc de nouveau. En souriant. Elle allait lui montrer de quoi une Sang-de-Bourbe était capable.  
_Impero  
Impero  
Impero  
Impero_  
…

Les premiers jours, Hermione, épuisée par les efforts demandés, s'écroulait à peine vingt heures passées.  
Comme professeur, Malfoy était aussi intraitable que Rogue.  
Mais le Mangemort ne se limitait pas à l'Imperium. Il lui apprit comment taire les informations importantes et les transformer en mensonges lorsque qu'on est soumis à un interrogatoire.  
Lucius montra également à sa prisonnière de nombreux sorts, souvent abjects, que seuls les adeptes de la magie noire connaissaient. Ce n'étaient pas des sorts élégants, non.  
Leur but était de faire mal.  
Pour se débarrasser de l'adversaire rapidement.  
Il lui apprit aussi les sortilèges impardonnables qu'elle du lancer sur des araignées, sous peine de devoir le faire sur la portée de chatons que Martin avait recueillie.

Les journées défilèrent.

Juste après la mi-septembre, alors que notre Gryffondor pensait à Poudlard avec un pincement au cœur, Lucius entra dans sa chambre, un paquet cadeaux dans les mains.  
-Bon anniversaire, tendre cœur.  
La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher ni de sourire ni de pleurer. Elle s'essuya les yeux en riant :  
-Pardon, je ne devrais pas.  
Elle défit le paquet avec soin pour mettre à jour un livre qui lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs.  
-Merci ! Je…  
Mione déposa précieusement _Les potions de grands pouvoirs_ sur le bureau avant de se blottir dans les bras du mangemort. Il lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles tendres.  
Malfoy s'arrêta brusquement et gémit de douleur.  
-Le maître m'appelle. Je dois partir tendre cœur. Et je ne pense pas être de retour pour le dîner. J'ai déjà mis Martin au courant, tu…  
Une nouvelle grimace de douleur.  
Hermione l'embrassa doucement avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre.

Tard dans la nuit, la jeune femme essayait de noyer son angoisse dans les livres. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture.  
L'elfe de maison apparu sur son lit, tout affolé :  
-Madame doit suivre Martin ! Vite !  
Hermione se leva en vitesse et courut pour suivre Martin qui était déjà au milieu du couloir. Il lui fit dévaler les escaliers pour s'arrêter net devant une forme recroquevillée sur le sol de l'entrée.  
La jeune femme s'approcha doucement et souleva la cape qui recouvrait le corps inconscient. Lucius Malfoy baignait dans une flaque de sang. Son bras droit n'avait pas l'angle le plus approprié et ses flancs étaient lacérés.  
Alors sans hésiter un seul instant, elle lui arracha la baguette des mains :  
-Je suis désolée, j'aimerai ne pas avoir à faire ça…  
Elle lança un sort pour ressouder les os. Pendant des minutes longues comme une éternité, le Mangemort hurla en se roulant par terre. Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux.  
-Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que ça fait mal… Martin, veux-tu aller me chercher une potion de régénération sanguine ? J'en ai préparé hier.  
L'elfe disparut pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, le précieux flacon entre les mains.  
La Gryffondor s'agenouilla alors près de Lucius, tremblant et couvert de sueur.  
-Buvez cela.  
-Je les tuerais tous. De mes propres mains.  
-D'accord, mais avant buvez.  
Malfoy père obéit.  
-Des dragons ! Ces impurs nous ont tendu un piège…  
-Des dragons ?  
-Oui. Weasley en a fait venir trois. J'ai entendu le balafré en appeler un Norbert.  
Hermione du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. C'est Hagrid qui serait fier de son bébé.  
-Aller, vous devez vous lever. Vous ne pouvez pas rester à même le sol.  
Une douche et quelques cataplasmes plus tard, Lucius s'endormait dans son lit.  
Suivirent des jours de douce convalescence.

Puis octobre remplaça septembre.  
Dans les cachots, ce matin-là, Hermione était au bord de la crise de nerfs :  
-J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !  
-J'ai tous les droits, tendre cœur…  
La Gryffondor serra la baguette du Mangemort dans sa main puis regarda les chatons qui se chamaillaient dans un coin de la pièce.  
-Allons, pourquoi hésites-tu ?  
Mione prit une grande inspiration, et plus vive qu'un serpent, se tourna vers son geôlier.  
_Stupefix_  
-Martin !  
L'elfe apparut, un petit tablier protégeant ses vêtements, de la farine sur la figure et une cuillère en bois encore dans la main.  
-Madame m'a demandé ?  
-Mets les chatons en sécurité s'il te plait.  
L'elfe s'exécuta. Alors dans un soupir, Hermione se dirigea vers le sorcier inconscient :  
_Enervate_  
Lucius se leva un sourire aux lèvres. Il épousseta sa robe avant de se diriger vers la jeune femme.  
-Tu as le courage de te tenir devant moi après ce que tu viens de faire ?  
Le sourire du Mangemort disparut.  
-Tu as fais de nombreux pas vers moi, tendre cœur. Même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Et malgré cela, tu restes celle que tu es. Une courageuse petite peste.  
Il lui caressa la joue.  
-Je crois bien que c'est pour cela que je…  
Lucius ferma les yeux.  
-Que je vais te laisser partir aujourd'hui.  
-Pardon ?  
-J'ai parlé à Voldemort, je lui ai dit que tu n'étais plus qu'un être brisé qui demandait la mort et que ça serait donc tellement plus… intéressant de te relâcher et de te laisser vivre. Il a aimé mon idée.  
-Mais je ne… veux… pas.  
-Hermione, tes amis ont besoins de toi ! C'est la guerre dehors ! J'aimerai te garder ici et te protéger de tout ça… Mais est-ce que toi, tu pourrais résolument baisser les bras ?  
-Venez avec moi ! Je leur expliquerai ! Je…  
-Non.  
Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'au salon. Martin lui tendit un baluchon contenant quelques affaires ainsi qu'une pincée de poudre de Cheminette.  
-Madame manquera à Martin.  
-Tu me manqueras aussi. Et Goliath également.  
L'elfe de maison disparut, laissant seul son maître et sa prisonnière.  
-Et vous me manquerez aussi, Lucius Malfoy.  
-Tu réalises que tu me fais passer après un elfe de maison et une gargouille ?  
Hermione rit à travers ses larmes.  
-Au revoir, Monsieur.  
Alors avant que le courage ne la quitte, elle jeta la poudre en articulant :  
-Le Terrier.

Lucius contempla longement l'âtre désormais vide.  
-Adieu tendre cœur.

A suivre…


	6. chapitre 6

Auteur : sofi : M  
Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rollings et la chanson la chanson est issue de l'album _The Monster Show_ de Lordi.  
Genre : Hétero: Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger. Je situe l'histoire durant l'été qui à suivi la sixième année... Cela prend donc en compte le tome 6 mais je ne pense pas faire de spoiler.  
Note : Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre.

**Would'you love a monster man?**

_Someday you may  
turn around and terrify  
you can't deny - you crucify  
would you get down in the gutter  
swallowing your pride  
i say yeah - i sat yeah  
(un jour tu pourra  
te retourner et horrifié  
tu ne peux pas nier - te crucifier  
veux-tu descendre dans le caniveau  
en ravalant ton orgueil  
je dis oui, je dis oui)_

Molly Weasley fut fort surprise en trouvant Hermione roulée en boule dans sa cheminée, pleurant comme une enfant.  
-Hermione ?  
La jeune fille se redressa et tenta de sourire.  
-Bonjour, madame Weasley.  
-Ma chérie, que je suis contente de te revoir ! Il faut que je prévienne Arthur immédiatement ! On s'est fait tellement de mauvais sang.  
La sorcière alla chercher dans un tiroir et en sortit la baguette d'Hermione.  
-J'espère que les jumeaux ne se sont pas amusés avec… »Dit-elle en lui tendant.  
-Quand je suis rentrée et que j'ai vu la marque qui flottait au dessus de la maison… on aurait jamais du te laisser toute seule. C'était irresponsable et…  
-Molly, je vais bien. Je veux juste rassurer mes parents, ensuite j'irai à Square Grimault et je répondrais à toutes vos questions. S'il vous plait.  
Les deux femmes prirent de la poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre chez les Grangers puis se rendirent au cabinet où travaillait ses parents.  
Les retrouvailles furent touchantes et la séparation – deux heures plus tard – fut pleine de promesses de précaution et de vigilance.

Lorsque la jeune Gryffondor et la mère de Ron entrèrent enfin dans le quartier général de l'Ordre, Hermione fut vite entourée par ses amis... lorsqu'une boule de poils orange lui sauta sur l'épaule.  
-Par Mordred! Pattenrond ! Tu m'as manqué! Tu as été sage au moins !

Bientôt la jeune femme fut installée dans le salon du premier étage et interrogée par Arthur et Maugrey Fol Œil.  
Mais plus elle répondait aux questions, plus les regards se faisaient méfiant.  
C'était ce que Voldemort avait prévu et c'est pour cela qu'il avait accepté la requête de son serviteur. En effet, pourquoi un Mangemort relâcherai-t-il sa proie ?  
Peut être les avait-elle trahis ? Peut-être travaillait-elle pour eux ?  
Et ce climat de suspicion au sein de l'Ordre ne pouvait que servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lorsque l'Auror à la retraite lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait disposer, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny comme un automate. La valise qu'elle avait remplie en vitesse chez ses parents ainsi que le sac que lui avait donné Martin étaient déjà au pied du lit sur lequel dormait Pattenrond lové comme un serpent.  
Elle rangea méthodiquement ses vêtements dans l'armorie avant d'ouvrir le sac noir. Il contenait deux robes de sorcier qu'elle affectionnait, son cadeau d'anniversaire, un pot de confiture de rose (elle avait complimenté l'elfe au sujet de ses confitures et apparemment il ne l'avait pas oublié) et l'agitateur de potion qui lui avait servi pendant les deux mois qui venaient de passer. Hermione ne put que sourire devant ces objets avant de s'allonger sur le lit et pleurer.

Le repas qui se déroula dans un silence pesant fut pénible pour la jeune femme. Elle se sentait de trop. Alors elle se dépêcha de regagner sa chambre. Lorsque Ginny la rejoignit, elle feignit de dormir en se répétant que demain, ça irait mieux.

Au chant du coq… enfin de Coquecigrue… après s'être débarbouillée et habillée, Hermione descendit à la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient déjà attablés. Ils se turent instantanément en la voyant. La jeune Gryffondor sera les dents et s'assit à côté d'eux, demandant d'un ton enjoué :  
-Alors, que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ?  
Ginny toussota, Harry regarda ailleurs et Ron s'époumona :  
-Ton ABSENCE ? Tu appelles ça une absence ? Une séquestration oui !  
-S'il te plait, je ne veux plus en parler d'accord ?  
Le rouquin se concentra sur son bol de lait et ses tartines alors qu'Hermione essayait de faire la conversation :  
-Vous avez trouvé la trace des Horcruxes ? Je me demande où ils peuvent être… et ceux qu'ils sont.  
Le Survivant préféra éviter le regard de Mione lorsqu'après de longues minutes de silence, il répondit enfin :  
-Tu sais, Mione, tu disparais pendant deux mois et tu reviens… et euh…  
-Et vous ne me faite pas confiance. D'accord.  
Elle se leva calmement pour regagner sa chambre mais croisa dans les escaliers monsieur Wesley qui allait boire son café avant de se rendre au Ministère. Elle l'arrêta :  
-Excusez-moi, mais je pourrais avoir l'autorisation de me rendre au chemin de Traverse ? J'aimerai acheter des ingrédients, ça me permettrait de fabriquer des potions… et d'éviter de me sentir inutile vis-à-vis de l'Ordre. Et puis, si vous avez peur que je les empoisonne, vous pourrez toujours en prendre quelques une au hasard et les envoyer à mes nouveaux amis les Mangemorts.  
A ce moment Hermione entendit Ron s'étouffer avec une tartine et elle jubila intérieurement.  
Monsieur Weasley lui donna son accord en précisant qu'elle était libre de ses allées et venues et qu'elle n'avait nullement l'obligation de lui demander sa permission.  
La jeune femme partit donc faire ses achats chez l'apothicaire Slug et Jiggers (après un petit détour à Gringotts) puis flâna devant les vitrines et se permit un petit détour à la librairie avant de rentrer, satisfaite de ses emplètes.

La Gryffondor passa les jours suivants dans un coin de la cuisine, penchée devant un petit chaudron, surveillant ses potions tout en lisant _Milles herbes et champignons magiques_.  
Seul Remus, Arthur et Tonks lui souriaient ou lui adressaient la parole. Les autres membres l'évitaient.  
Alors quand une semaine après son retour, elle descendait à la cuisine pour le repas et que les conversations cessèrent, elle craqua. La jeune femme les regarda tous avant de soupirer en rebroussant chemin :  
-Je connais un Mangemort qui est bien plus courtois que vous tous ici.  
Alors que Ron se levait, Harry l'arrêta :  
-Non ! Non, non et non Ron !  
-Par Merlin, tu es d'accord pour dire qu'elle a changé et qu'elle ressemble de plus en plus à cette fouine de Draco !  
-On en a déjà parlé ! C'est… c'est mal !  
Mais le rouquin se dégagea et courut après Hermione. Il la rattrapa dans le couloir du premier et hurla :  
-Qu'est-ce que ce salopard t'as fait, hein ?  
Hermione ne se retourna pas. Alors Ron prit sa baguette et la tendit devant lui.  
_Impero_  
La Gryffondor se figea puis avança lentement vers le jeune Wesley. Elle lui souriait. Mais ses yeux étaient plus froids que l'acier.  
-Ton Imperium est pathétique. Je vais te montrer le vrai pouvoir ! _Impero_.  
Ron tomba aussitôt à genoux.  
-Tu sens à quel point tu es faible… tu m'es totalement soumis. Je pourrai faire de toi mon esclave. Tu…  
La jeune femme essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
-Tu… tu es mon ami Ron, mon presque frère. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as voulu me faire subir. Un sortilège impardonnable. Impardonnable, Ron…  
Elle brisa le sort et se rendit dans sa chambre. Harry qui avait suivi Ron, l'aida à se relever et le mena dans la leur.  
Les autres, qui avaient suivi Harry, redescendirent en silence. Seul le loup-garou se dirigea vers la porte que venait de fermer Hermione. Il frappa trois petits coups, prit une grande inspiration et entra.  
La jeune Gryffondor était debout, le front appuyé contre la vitre, les yeux perdus dans les nuages.  
-Hermione ? Je me disais, que samedi, enfin demain, tu aimerais peut-être prendre le petit déjeuner avec Tonks, au calme et hum… faire les vitrines ensuite.  
-Merci. Vers dix heures ?

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque Monsieur Weasley apprit ce qu'il s'était passé, il convoqua son fils et Hermione. Il s'en prit particulièrement à Ron en lui définissant les mots comme confiance ou amitié. Lorsque les deux enfants sortirent du bureau, Maugrey s'approcha d'Arthur :  
-Je pense qu'Hermione a beaucoup apprit de son « séjour »… le pire comme le meilleur.

A dix heures du matin, le lendemain, la jeune Gryffondor, impeccable, frappa à la porte de Tonks. Cette dernière, qui avait opté pour une coupe courte et d'un bleu électrique, lui ouvrit en souriant.  
-J'ai préparé du thé à la cannelle et prit quelques biscuits à la cuisine. Mais je t'en prie, entre.  
Hermione se fit guider jusqu'à un petit guéridon couvert de sucreries où deux tasses fumantes les attendaient. Alors qu'elle venait de s'asseoir, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit avec fracas :  
-You are for me, for me for –mi-dable! Ta dam… ta-dam…talalalala!  
Le loup-garou, une serviette autour des reins, se frictionnait la tête en chantant à tue-tête et en dansant dans la pièce.  
-Remus !  
-Oui ? Oh, pardon. Bonjour Hermione ! Il est déjà si tard ?  
L'ancien professeur retourna à la salle de bain en sifflotant.  
-Et arrête d'être aussi joyeux de bon matin !  
-Ca, c'est TA faute.  
La Métamorphomage lança un oreiller qui rebondit contre la porte qui venait de se fermer.  
Hermione se retint de rire et Tonks le remarqua.  
-Ca fait plaisir de te voir sourire.  
Elles bavardèrent de tout et de rien, puis Remus partit. Hermione baissa les yeux sur sa tasse.  
-Je vous remercie tous les deux. Vous faites beaucoup d'efforts pour moi.  
-Remus sait à quel point ça fait mal d'être rejeté.  
-Je… mes premiers jours au manoir, c'est en pensant à mes années à Poudlard que je tenais bon. Et maintenant, c'est en me souvenant des moments passés avec Lucius que je ne me jette pas par la fenêtre. J'étais bien au manoir. Je ne voyais plus la guerre, je ne l'entendais plus. Mais il m'a parlée d'honneur et de courage, il m'a sortie de ma bulle et il m'a laissée partir. Et plus je les vois, tous, ici, me tournant le dos, plus je regrette de l'avoir écouté.

A suivre…


	7. chapitre 7

Auteur : sofi : M  
Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rollings et la chanson la chanson est issue de l'album _The Monster Show_ de Lordi.  
Genre : Hétero: Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger. Je situe l'histoire durant l'été qui à suivi la sixième année... Cela prend donc en compte le tome 6 mais je ne pense pas faire de spoiler.  
Note : Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard qu'à pris cette histoire. Mais entre les vacances du Zom, le Petit Bout... enfin... voilà enfin le chapitre 7. Ce chapitre aurai du être le dernier... mais tout compte fait il y en aura huit '  
Et un énorme merci à toutes celles (et ceux) qui me lisent!

**Would'you love a monster man?**

_All that you get is less  
than you deserve  
leaving for now  
someday i may return  
(tout ce qui tu obtients est beaucoup moins  
que ce que tu mérites  
je te laisse maintenant  
mais je reviendrais)_

Alors que _Le Chicaneur_ traînait sur le bureau, l'elfe de maison demanda :  
-Si monsieur ne le garde pas, Martin peut le prendre ?  
Lucius Malfoy, le menton posé dans la paume de la main, les yeux dans le vague, grogna quelque chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à une autorisation.  
L'elfe s'empressa de prendre le journal en première page duquel on voyait une photographie prise lors de la remise des Ordres de Merlin à une dizaine de sorciers. Hermione contemplait de temps en temps sa médaille d'un air interrogateur.

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort du Seigneur Noir. L'ancien Mangemort regarda sa main droite, gantée de cuir. Quatre mois.

La première visite qu'il reçut à l'hôpital fut celle de son fils. Le jeune homme était entré dans la chambre tête basse. Il avait passé de longues minutes à s'excuser d'avoir rejoint l'Ordre, comprenant à quel point il avait pu décevoir son père, il lui demanda encore pardon, se traitant d'imbécile, qu'il aurait du savoir que Dolohov allait lui faire payer cher sa trahison et que… mais il fut interrompu par un violent coup de canne frappant le sol.

-TAIS-TOI !  
Draco recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un mur. Lucius passa nerveusement sa main valide dans les cheveux qui lui arrivaient maintenant au niveau des reins.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour tes choix. Et encore moins pour le fait d'être vivant.  
Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce puis Lucius repris la parole.  
-C'est à moi de te demander pardon. Dix huit ans de paternité et pas une seule fois je t'ai dit que j'étais fier de toi ou que je t'aimais. Et lorsque Voldemort s'en est pris à toi, ce n'est même pas moi qui aie pu te protéger. Rogue a été bien meilleur parent que je ne le serai jamais.  
Draco regarda son père. La moitié droite de son visage était dorénavant caché par un masque de cuir. Le sort lancé par Dolohov l'avait atrocement brûlé.  
-Père ? Quand… quand vous irez mieux, nous pourrions voler ensemble ? Vous savez, je ne suis pas mauvais au Quidditch…  
Lucius leva la tête, son fils sourit timidement. Alors l'homme quitta péniblement son lit et prit Draco dans ses bras. Ce dernier sanglota, enfin blotti contre celui qui lui avait manqué pendant toutes ses années.  
-Et puis on pourra… aller à la pêche ? Pansy dit que son père y va souvent le dimanche matin… Et le cinéma ? C'est une invention Moldu très divertissante.  
Draco ne tarissait pas sur toutes ces choses qu'ils pourraient partager et le Mangemort acquiesçait à chaque phrase de son fils.  
Il voulait oublier qu'après l'atmosphère aseptisée de Sainte Mangouste, il y aurait son procès.  
Il voulait oublier qu'il était dans le mauvais camp. Celui des perdants.  
Il voulait oublier Azkaban. Même si, sans les Détraqueurs, ça serait certainement plus vivable.  
Il voulait juste entendre Draco lui parler d'avenir.

Et puis le procès eut lieu.

-Lucius Malfoy, les médicomages nous ont dit que vous aviez suffisamment repris de force pour vous trouver devant nous. Vous êtes accusé d'être un Mangemort et d'avoir participé à plusieurs meurtres commandités par Voldemort. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?  
-Je suis coupable.  
Un murmure d'étonnement parcouru l'assemblée. Tiberius Ogden leva sa main pour imposer le silence.  
-Qu'on l'amène à Azkaban.  
Lucius soupira. Il ne pourrait même pas dire au revoir à son fils.  
Mais une voix s'éleva.  
-Attendez, s'il vous plait.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé. Arthur Weasley. L'animosité qui existait entre les deux sorciers était connue comme le loup blanc.  
-Il y a des choses que le monde magique doit savoir.  
Le procureur, interloqué, fit signe à l'homme de continuer.  
-Lucius Malfoy a aidé l'Ordre de nombreuse fois.  
Des « Quoi ? », « Par Merlin ? » ou encore des « Il divague ! » retentirent dans la salle d'audience numéro dix. Le vieil homme se massa les tempes puis frappa avec son marteau pour imposer une seconde fois le silence.  
-Expliquez-vous, Weasley.  
-En novembre de cet automne, Lucius a commencé à nous prévenir, par courrier, des différentes attaques ordonnées par Vous Savez Qui contre des sorciers résistants.  
-Est-ce vrai Malfoy ?  
-…  
-Est-ce vrai MALFOY ?  
Répondant à contre cœur, l'accusé hocha la tête.  
-En effet, j'envoyais quelques avertissements grâce à une gargouille qui est à mon service.  
-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit ?  
Lucius se mit à rire. Un rire sinistre et froid.  
-Parce que vous m'auriez cru ? Et puis ce n'est pas les misérables vies que j'ai sauvées qui vont racheter toutes celles que j'ai prises.  
Un silence de plomb accueilli cette déclaration. Arthur reprit la parole :  
-Votre Honneur ? J'aimerai ajouter que c'est Lucius qui nous a avertis que Vous-Savez-Qui allait mettre la main sur le dernier Horcruxe. Et qui sait ce qui serait arrivé si nous n'avions pas été au courant… la Bataille n'aurait pas eu lieu et … » Le sorcier frissonna à l'idée que le Lord Noir ai pu régner une seconde fois.  
Malfoy haussa les épaules.  
-Rogue vous aurait prévenu de toute façon…  
Le sorcier roux leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Trop tard, il nous aurait prévenus trop tard. Severus était sous surveillance constante. Votre Honneur, Lucius a aussi risqué sa vie lors de la bataille justement. Un Mangemort a lancé un sort meurtrier sur un groupe de l'Ordre et il s'est interposé.  
-Ne vous leurrez pas, je ne me soucis pas de vos vies. Je voulais juste sauver mon fils !  
-Mais pourquoi niez-vous l'évidence, Lucius ?  
-Je suis un monstre Weasley ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Vous le savez pourtant plus que n'importe qui !  
Ogden regardait ce ping-pong vocal sans rien dire. Il devait prendre une décision.  
-Que l'accusé soit ramené à l'hôpital. Nous devons délibérer en comité privé et vérifier ce que nous a appris aujourd'hui Arthur Weasley. Prisonnier suivant !

C'est ainsi que Lucius Malfoy se retrouva en liberté conditionnelle… et au service du département de la justice magique pour tout ce qui avait trait à la magie noire. Une façon comme une autre de le surveiller.  
Bien sûr, sa libération avait fait un tollé dans le monde sorcier. Et il se trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour cracher sur son passage ou l'insulter.  
Mais sa première partie de pêche avec Draco (moment mémorable s'il en est, où tous deux avaient fini à l'eau) valait bien la haine des autres.

Ce fut Martin qui le tira de ces souvenirs. L'elfe agitait le journal qu'il avait pris quelques minutes plus tôt.  
-Monsieur ? Martin a vu qu'il y avait un bal de charité organisé par madame samedi soir. Au profit de Sainte Mangouste qui n'a pas assez de lits ni de médicaments. Martin aimerait donner un peu de ses économies pour madame.  
Lucius regarda l'elfe d'un air blasé.  
-Et ?  
-Monsieur m'accompagnera ?  
-Martin ? Tu te rends compte que les personnes présentes seront toutes des gens très respectables et que j'ai du tuer ou torturer un membre de la famille d'environ… un tiers de l'assistance ?  
L'elfe de maison le regarda avec de grands yeux humides.

Quand les portes de la salle de bal de Poudlard s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer l'ancien Mangemort, les gens les plus près se turent et le regardèrent avec mépris. Il s'avança dans la salle, suivit par Martin qui affichait un sourire béa sur le visage.  
Les murmures désagréables l'indifféraient. Il se dirigea vers le buffet pour prendre un verre de liqueur et chercha des yeux la seule personne qu'il voulait voir. Il la trouva vite, entourée par de nombreux sorciers. Hermione était radieuse, cernée, épuisée mais radieuse. Ron Weasley se trouvait à ses côtés. Il était maintenant gardien de l'équipe des Canons de Chudleys. Lucius s'était longtemps demandé si la mort d'un de ses frères pendant la Bataille ou le coma profond de son meilleur ami suite à la mort du Serpent l'avait dégoûté au point qu'il renonce à la carrière d'Auror.  
Mais la jeune femme quitta vite ses invités et monta sur l'estrade. Elle donna quelques coups de baguette sur le pupitre pour réclamer le silence. Puis elle commença son discours. Un discours militant et fervent. Pour une cause qui lui tenait à cœur.  
Lucius remarqua à peine un homme petit et gras qui se trouvait à côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole :  
-Mais c'est ce cher Lucius !  
Le blond tourna enfin la tête, un sourcil relevé signalant son étonnement. Il mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître le sorcier qu'il salua d'un bref signe de tête.  
-Professeur Slughorn.  
-Je suis ravi de vous revoir.  
-Vous devez bien être le seul dans tout cet attroupement.  
-Mais non. Les professeurs Rogue et Flitwick conversaient justement sur le fait que nous vous étions redevables. Et j'ai vu votre fils discuter avec les Bizzar'sister.  
-Bien. Vous êtes quatre à être hypothétiquement ravi de me voir. J'en suis enchanté.  
-Lucius, votre cynisme vous perdra.  
Ce dernier retint une remarque cinglante et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.  
Le directeur des Serpentards continuait de deviser joyeusement.  
-Dire que j'ai pris votre fils pour un adolescent prétentieux sans intelligence… C'est bien la première fois que je me trompe autant. Il a vraiment beaucoup de talent et je conseille sa boutique à toutes mes relations.  
Le Mangemort soupira en souriant.  
-Draco couturier… je vous assure qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait reçu une bonne paire de gifles.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?  
Malfoy marqua un temps de silence et chercha son fils du regard. Draco était amaigri et avait encore le visage abîmé par quelques traces de brûlure, mais il sourit chaleureusement à son père. Le Mangemort sourit à son tour et se tourna de nouveau vers Horace :  
-Ils ont suffisamment souffert de la guerre pour qu'on les empêche de réaliser leurs rêves.  
-Et quels sont vos rêves à vous, Lucius ? » Demanda, sans malice, le professeur.  
Le blond regarda longuement Hermione qui finissait son discours sous les applaudissements de la salle.  
-Je n'en ai qu'un seul, Slughorn. Je n'en ai qu'un seul.

A suivre…


	8. chapitre 8

Auteur : sofi : M  
Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rollings et la chanson la chanson est issue de l'album _The Monster Show_ de Lordi.  
Genre : Hétero: Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger. Je situe l'histoire durant l'été qui a suivi la sixième année... Cela prend donc en compte le tome 6 mais je ne pense pas faire de spoiler.  
Enfin le dernier chapitre!

Would'you love a monster man?

_Would you love a monsterman?  
could you understand  
the beauty of the beast?  
I would do it all for you  
would you do it all  
do it all for me  
(Pourrai-tu aimer un monstre?  
peux-tu comprendre  
la beauté de la bête?  
je ferai tout ça pour toi  
ferrais-tu tout ça  
tout ça pour moi?)_

La nuit tombait en ce soir de juin. Hermione venait de finir son discours.  
La guerre était terminée, mais la jeune femme avait encore des combats à mener. Pour que les sorciers retrouvés à moitié mort, à moitié fou dans la demeure du Lord Noir puissent être soignés décemment. Pour qu'Harry puisse se réveiller dans une chambre claire. Car même une magie puissante ne pouvait faire de miracle.

Elle quitta l'estrade et se dirigea vers le buffet, affamée. La jeune fille n'avait rien pu avaler de la journée tellement elle était angoissée. Alors qu'elle tendait la main vers quelques beignets, quelqu'un l'interpella.

-Madame !  
Mione sourit et se retourna. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix inimitable entre toutes.  
-Martin, je suis contente de te voir !  
-Madame a beaucoup manqué à Martin. Et quand Martin s'est retrouvé tout seul, Martin a cuisiné plein de confitures ! Madame viendra prendre le thé, n'est-ce pas ?  
Des bruits de pas qui s'arrêtent juste derrière la Gryffondor, puis une voix, froide comme la mort :  
-Voyons, Martin, tu sais bien que le Ministère verrait d'un mauvais œil le fait qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts enlève mademoiselle Granger, mettent le feu à sa maison et laisse la Marque flotter au dessus des décombres.  
Hermione rit de bon cœur.  
-Oh, vous savez, je me contenterai d'un carton d'invitation.  
Lucius grogna : la jeune femme n'avait rien perdu de sa répartie.  
Mais il devait partir, la fuir. Il avait vu Weasley la tenir par la taille, il avait vu le sourire qu'elle avait alors destiné au jeune homme, si semblable à ceux qu'elle lui avait offert, à lui.  
Et ça lui faisait mal. Beaucoup trop mal.  
-Martin, donne à mademoiselle Granger ce pourquoi nous sommes ici et rentrons.   
Hermione se tourna vers l'elfe de maison, l'air interrogateur. Celui-ci lui tendit une lourde bourse en cuir.  
-Madame Narcissa donnait un peu d'argent à Martin, pour que Martin puisse un jour avoir une petite maison rien que pour lui. Mais les gens ont plus besoin de cet argent que Martin.  
La jeune femme hésita mais Martin lui posa ses économies dans les mains. Elle s'agenouilla est serra l'elfe dans ses bras. Malfoy père toussota et Martin s'écarta d'Hermione.  
-Madame ne nous oubliera pas ? Madame viendra nous voir ?  
-Bien sûr.

Puis alors que les premiers accords des Bizzars' Sister retentissaient dans la salle de bal, Lucius partit.  
Hermione serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Huit mois sans le voir et c'est à peine s'il lui avait adressé la parole. C'est à peine s'il l'avait regardée.  
Mais après tout, n'était-elle pas une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Une impure ?  
La jeune femme mangea rageusement une pâtisserie avant d'aller déposer le don de Martin dans l'urne destinée à Sainte Mangouste.

Hermione prit le temps de respirer calmement et de bavarder avec quelques sorciers autour d'elle. Mais la silhouette de son ancien amant la hantait. Elle s'excusa auprès de Minerva et quitta la salle.  
Ses pas se firent de plus en plus rapides. La jeune femme avait légèrement relevé sa longue robe de lin. Elle fouilla les couloirs du regard, sans trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, et sortit du château. C'est en courant qu'elle arriva au bord du lac. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et fixa l'étendue d'eau immobile de longues minutes.  
Puis des voix lui parvinrent :  
-Je me suis toujours dit que vous étiez un être infâme qui se transforme en bête sanguinaire une fois par mois. Mais je suis pire. Car je n'ai aucune excuse.  
-Vous voyez, nous ne sommes pas si différents.  
-Je vous prierai de garder pour vous vos remarques ironiques, Lupin.  
Mione entendit le loup-garou rire. Mais en essayant de s'approcher sur la pointe des pieds, elle marcha sur une branche morte. Le rire reprit de plus belle alors quelle sentait le regard de son ancien professeur sur elle.  
-Oh, oui, Malfoy, nous avons quelques points communs. Que cela vous plaisent ou non.  
Remus salua Hermione et regagna le château en chantonnant :  
-_L'amour est enfant de bohême lala-lala-lala…_  
La Gryffondor s'approcha penaude de Lucius qui murmura :  
-Mais qu'est qu'il a voulu dire ?  
-Oh, c'est du français et on peut traduire par…  
Elle s'interrompit en prenant conscience de deux prunelles noires braquées sur elle.  
-Mon français est correct, miss Granger. Enfin sûrement plus que mon araméen. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une traduction.  
Le ton était sec, la voix encore plus désagréable qu'un poignard sous la gorge.  
Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le lac. Le Mangemort examina Hermione, qui fixait les étoiles sans les voir.  
-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi notre si charmante hôtesse a quitté ses invités ?  
-Je voulais… vous… parler.  
-Oui ?  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déplaisant. Sa présence lui faisait si mal.  
-Je n'ai toujours pas pu vous remercier.  
-Vous l'avez pourtant fait lors de la remise de l'ordre de Merlin.

Par sentimentalisme, Malfoy avait d'ailleurs gardé l'article qui avait raconté l'événement et reproduit ses paroles. Il avait aussi découpé quelques photos de la jeune fille qu'il avait trouvée ça et là dans les journaux. Et il avait mis le tout dans un petit carnet qu'il aimait feuilleter. Bien sûr, il s'était haï d'agir comme une adolescente amoureuse pour la première fois.  
Mais après tout, n'avait-il pas déjà une bien basse opinion de lui-même ? 

Les joues d'Hermione s'étaient empourprées. Ainsi il était au courant.  
Son Ordre de Merlin, elle lui avait dédié, à lui.  
Sans lui, il n'y aurait pas eu de futur.  
Plus jamais.  
C'est ce qu'elle avait dit, alors qu'Arthur venait de lui remettre la médaille.

Elle bafouilla.  
-Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de vous le dire de vive voix.  
-Bien. Maintenant c'est fait. Je ne vous retiens pas.   
Mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas. Elle le regarda, plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
-Martin a tord, n'est-ce pas ?  
Malfoy père leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Mione poursuivit :  
-Je ne reviendrais pas dans le Cheshire.  
-Non.  
-Est-ce mon âge qui vous déplait ? Mon sang impur ? Ma Maison ?  
La Gryffondor avait énoncé cela d'une voix morte et ses yeux reflétaient une tristesse que Lucius avait rarement vue. Si ce n'est parfois dans le regard que lui renvoyait le miroir certain matin. Il détacha doucement le masque qui lui couvrait la moitié de la figure, révélant son visage mutilé.  
-Regarde-moi, Hermione. Voilà ce que je suis réellement. J'ai tué des enfants, violé des femmes, torturé des hommes. Et j'y ai pris plaisir. Je suis un monstre.  
-Vous avez changé.  
Le Mangemort la poussa violement contre un arbre et se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent.  
-Non.  
Il embrassa la jeune femme sauvagement. Mais quand il sentit les mains d'Hermione se lier derrière son cou, quand il sentit son bassin se coller au sien, il mit fin au baiser.  
Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire. C'est ce qu'il aurait du faire. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.  
Lucius entendit des cris au loin, mais perdu dans le parfum délicat de la Gryffondor, il ne voulait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'au contact de leurs lèvres, de leurs langues.

-HERMIONE ! HERMIONE ! HER…  
Des bruits de pas qui freinent brusquement, un hoquet de surprise.  
-…mione ?

Les amants se détachèrent pour faire fasse à un Ron rouge écarlate. Luna arriva bientôt.  
-Tu sais Ron, tu n'es pas obligé de courir en criant comme un putois. Mione est une grande fille et elle… Oh bonsoir !  
La Serdaigle tira Weasley par la manche.  
-Tu vois, il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter.   
Elle allait réussir à le traîner vers le château lorsque des rires étouffés se firent entendre et qu'un couple apparut.  
-Pourquoi faut-il que l'endroit le plus romantique du lac soit toujours occupé quand j'aimerai y être tranquille ?  
Cette voix nonchalante appartenait à Draco, qui tenait Pansy par la main. Ron lui lança un regard noir :  
-Parce que tu es particulièrement lent ?  
-Ecoute rouquin, on a pu se supporter sans s'entretuer pendant six mois. Tu ne veux tout de même pas mourir ce soir ?   
Luna, Pansy et Hermione soupirèrent de concert, ce qui les fit sourire. Draco réalisa alors la présence de la Gryffondor.  
-Tu sais que tu es magnifique dans cette robe… enfin c'est surtout la robe que j'ai créée qui est magnifique…  
Mione se mit à rire :  
-Par Morgane, ce n'est pas la galanterie qui t'étouffe.  
-Mione » Intervint Ron « Si tu pouvais éviter de jurer comme une Serpentard, ça serait gentil pour notre Maison, hein…  
-Un problème avec les Serpentards ?  
Lucius, resté dans l'obscurité jusque là, venait d'avancer. Ron dégluti et Draco regarda son père avec étonnement.   
-Oh, Père. Je croyais que vous étiez parti.  
-J'ai croisé Lupin sur le chemin et nous avons bavardé, puis miss Granger nous à rejoins.  
Ron sourit d'un air crispé à tout le monde et prit Hermione à part.  
-Je vous la rends dans deux minutes !  
Ils s'éloignèrent un peu :  
-Mione… je… tu connais mes défauts et là, ben… bon sang ! J'ai toujours espéré le meilleur pour toi. Krum, par exemple, il est très bien, ce garçon. Il est beau garçon, il a la tête sur les épaules et une carrière devant lui. Enfin, Krum ou n'importe qui d'autre. Mais pas LUI.  
Hermione soupira : bien sur qu'elle connaissait les défauts de Ron. Jaloux, possessif et surprotecteur. C'est pourquoi elle le laissa parler.  
-Mince, un Mangemort qui pourrait être ton père !  
Il avait du parler un peu fort, car le petit groupe se retourna pour l'observer. Le jeune Weasley toussota et poursuivi un ton plus bas.

De son coté, Lucius, qui se demandait pourquoi une fille habillée comme une hippie le dévisageait, se tourna vers elle et lui demanda sèchement :  
-Oui ?  
-Vos cheveux sont magnifiques.  
Malfoy père scruta son visage rêveur, mais il n'y vit aucune trace de malveillance.  
-Oh.  
Puis réalisant que la jeune fille attendait la suite, il continua :  
-C'est que j'utilise de la prèle des champs.  
-Ah oui, c'est bien pour le volume et la brillance.  
Pansy ajouta :  
-L'huile essentielle d'orange, ça marche aussi et ça sent bon.  
Alors qu'ils se mirent à converser sur les soins capillaires, Ron revint vers eux, toujours un peu rouge. Il tendit la main vers Luna :  
-Je t'ai promis de te faire danser ce soir, non ?  
Le Mangemort regarda le couple retourner vers le château et demanda à son fils :  
-Elle est étonnante, non ?  
-Oh, oui. Trois mois de vie commune avec Wesleay et elle ne l'a toujours pas jeté par le balcon…  
-Vie commune ?  
-Oui oui, ils se sont pris un petit appartement dans le coté moldu de Londres. Le loyer est exorbitant, mais ça, vouloir vivre dans la capitale…  
Hermione, restée seule à réfléchir aux paroles de Ron, les rejoint finalement. Ils discutèrent encore des avantages de la vie dans la métropole quand Draco se rappela que le professeur Chourave voulait lui toucher deux mots sur une cape de voyage.

Un long silence suivit leur départ, auquel mit fin Hermione.  
-Vous savez, Ron m'a dit que la seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'est que je sois heureuse.  
-…  
-Mais je ne peux pas l'être sans vous.  
-Je n'ai jamais réussi à apporter le bonheur à quiconque.  
-C'est ce que Remus ne cessait de répéter à Tonks, et pourtant, ils sont heureux maintenant.  
-Oh, c'est ça qu'il voulait dire ? » Marmonna Lucius.  
Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il reprit d'une voix plus audible :  
-Tes amis t'attendent et je ne me suis que trop attardé. La hum… la zone de transplanage près de la roseraie est ouverte depuis que je travaille au Ministère. Si le Cheshire te conviens, bien évidement.  
Avant que la jeune fille n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il s'éloignait déjà vers Près au lard.  
Mione couru rejoindre Draco et Pansy, le cœur plus léger et un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres.  
Le Mangemort venait de lui offrir un futur. 

FIN


End file.
